Brotherly Love
by Milaya Milen Zeal
Summary: Slightly AU. B/V, or V/?? Not for Yamcha fans. Vegeta loves two different women, but does he love both in the same fashion, or is it a different kind of love?
1. Chapter I

Brother and Sister Love

***Vegeta-sei, when it was still there***

Every night the same thing; she'd walk down the hallway, dressed in the finest silks ever, wearing all the colors of the royal house of a Kingdom unknown to the Saiyans. She was at the tender age of 3, yet her power was way higher than that of any other Saiyan her age, seeing as she wasn't a pure blooded Saiyan like most Saiyans on the planet. Her parents had lived on a planet called Chikano-sei, while she was born on Vegeta-sei. She was tutored by her parents to be the best, to destroy all that seemed wrong to her and finally find something called the Center of the Universe.

Once the guards left, she ran down the hall toward the exit of the royal castle, going to her usual grounds where she went to train under the high gravity of her gravity simulator, which she had tightly clutched under her arm. Finally, she was outside, and she flew off, her chi-level safely hidden by the chi-deflector she had made.

When she landed, she placed the small, 5 inch high gravity simulator on the ground, before tossing her silken black cloak aside. Her training gi existed out of a golden colored pair of pants with silver lines running from her thighs to her feet with blood red gems, where she wore shining orange sandals, set off with wondrous blue jewels, and a wonderful indigo and orange shirt that had a slit down from her neck down to just below her undeveloped breasts, and a pair of indigo gloves covered her small, tender hands. Her shining golden hair flowed down her back and her sapphire blue eyes narrowed into two tiny slits as she set the GS on 500 times Vegeta-sei's gravity (which is 10.000 times Earth-sei's gravity).

She felt the pull of the ground pulling her down, but she forced to stand up, before she started doing her katas. After that, she started to punch and kick invisible enemies that only she could see, jumping up and flipping back and forth, her limbs moving with cat-like grace she had gained from her mother. A chi-blast formed in her hands and she shot it around, and shot open a lid with a small chi-beam, making a few deflector-bots fly out, deflecting her chi-blast back at her, which she had to dodge.

The next morning…

She snuck back in her room and placed the GS under her bed, when suddenly, she heard screams coming from the throne room, and she knew that King Veldock and Queen Rosicheena had gotten into a fight once again. "I wonder what today's topic is," she said aloud and placed two fingers one her forehead, before teleporting to her hidey-hole she had discovered a year back so she could eavesdrop on the fights the King and Queen occasionally got into.

The King and Queen were at each other's throat, while Elvor, the Queen's brother, and Marshal in the Saiyan Army, stood by the sidelines, a young boy around her own age standing beside him. Elvor had black flaming hair like the royal family, but instead of a windows-peak, he had a fringe, and with that appearance, he could be the young boy, who she knew was Prince Vegeta, his older brother. In a dark corner, her parents were watching as well, wanting no part of this argument at all.

Her mother, Azanka Milen, was a special Saiyan, whose original hair color was golden color and her eyes were light magenta, but to be safe on the planet, she had to paint her hair a darker color. Her father, Tricitrius Milen, didn't have to do that, for he had dark black hair and sapphire blue eyes, like herself. Her parents both had slanted eyes and high cheekbones, but their eyes weren't as slanted as hers, or their cheekbones weren't as high as hers _would be once she reached her teens. Her parents noticed her, but she motioned for them to keep quiet, and the two agreed._

She could hardly follow, they were talking too fast for her to follow, until her parents' names were mentioned and she looked at both her parents in shock. They however, didn't respond to her, hiding their daughter's keep under wraps. The Prince and Elvor also looked a little shocked, as Rosicheena finally hollered something she could make out. "If it hadn't been for either Azanka or Tricitrius, I wouldn't have even SURVIVED the birth of _our child Veldock!!! And you know it!!!"_

She quickly ducked away from anyone's vision as the King seemed to be raging mad. The King hissed something so soft, she couldn't hear, even with her acute hearing, something that somehow enraged Elvor. Having seen enough, she teleported away, to her room, not wanting to see the King rage about and possibly kill somebody.

Vegeta closed his eyes as his Uncle dropped dead near his feet, his eyes wide and a gaping hole in his chest. Elvor had really gone too far this time, but Vegeta had to admit that he was right. His Father really didn't treat Rosicheena, or Anaia, as his Uncle called her, really nice, but that didn't give him the right to talk to the King of Saiyans in that way. His Father told him to leave, and Vegeta gladly did, but not before taking his Uncle's sword.

Sadly, he stalked down the halls, and didn't pay attention to where he was going, but soon, he found himself near a door that he hadn't seen before, which was odd, for he knew every room in the entire castle (or so he thought). From inside the room, he heard light tinkering and he lightly knocked on the door, which caused a sudden clattering of metal and a light yelp of surprise and pain. "Be right there!" a girl's voice said, and he heard he scuffling about in the room, picking up metal and placing it back down again.

"Girl, if I were you, I'd hurry up and open this door! Or else…" he threatened lowly, but all he heard, was a short: "Shut up!" before he finally, heard the opening of the door, revealing a girl wearing a dark black cloak and a hood covering her face, disabling him to see anything of her face. She leaned casually against the doorpost, with her arms crossed, and asked: "Yeah, whatcha wan?" Vegeta scowled angrily, not liking the treatment he was getting now. Usually, girls her age were meant to bow down, trembling with fear, but this little girl didn't bow or tremble in fear of him, it was like he was… normal.

His scowl loosened and he said: "Nothing, I just wanted to know if anyone was using this room, I've never seen it before." The girl didn't respond at first, but then, she said: "Well, this is my room, so now that you know, I guess you can leave now, I was kind of busy." Vegeta shook his head and said: "No, I wish to see _what you were working on." The girl cocked her head to the side and said: "Why?" "Curious, I guess," Vegeta answered with a shrug. He could tell she was blinking, and she said: "Curiosity killed the cat you know? But, if you really are only curious." She straightened up and walked into her room, followed shortly by Vegeta._

Her room was decorated with gold, silver, indigo and orange, and her ceiling was painted a bluish-black, with glittering jewels pasted on them. Her bed was made out of Mahogany and painted a lovely magenta color; the sheets were a light indigo, while the cushion was a soft reddish color. There was an orange carpet on the ground that held a gold crown, a few red flames, a few silver feathers, and lovely indigo carvings. Under the symbol was a curly multi-colored 'Z', for in every different light, it would change colors. The walls were decorated with gold, silver and small, red, shimmering stones. Vegeta was in awe. Never before had he seen such a beauty in a single room.

"My parents decorated it," the young girl said, removing a box from under her bed, which she placed on her bed, before jumping on it herself. "Mind closing the door? It's a little drafty in here." Vegeta didn't mind and simply shut it. The girl gave him a sly smirk, before opening the lid of the box, and getting a small piece of machinery out, which appeared to be some sort of wristwatch. She got some tools out, and started to fidget with the small contraption for awhile. Vegeta allowed her to tinker away for away, and also jumped on the bed, feeling the softness of the bed.

He lay down on the bed with his head on the cushion, watching the young girl tinker away. She picked up a small screwdriver and something else, and continued her work, completely focused on her work at hand. She finally closed the small lid and screwed it tight with a single bolt, before tying it around her wrist, and pressing a button on the side. Instantly she was engulfed by a white glow, and her shape began to grow, until finally, in her place, sat a woman in her early twenties, who smirked at Vegeta's amazed stare. "This device is something that can make people look older or younger than they in truth are. At least _that way I might get some respect!" the girl/woman said. She pressed the side of her wristwatch again, and was the 3 year old girl she had been but seconds ago._

"I see, what's your name?" Vegeta asked, sitting up. "Huh? Oh, Milaya Laze Milen. Friends call me Laze; at least they would, if I happened to have any. Which I don't by the way." Vegeta gave a nod and asked: "Do you know who I am or not?" Laze gave a curt nod of her own, when suddenly, something clicked in Vegeta's mind. "Wait a sec! Did you say your last name was 'Milen'?!!?" Laze looked at him in confusion, and suddenly, from under the hood, Vegeta saw a pair of sapphire blue eyes looking back at him, a pair of sapphires he had seen with one other person; Tricitrius.

"Yeah… why?" Vegeta was brought back to reality by those two words and said: "No reason, just wondering. Can you make one of those things for me too?" Laze smirked and got off of her bed, and turned into a woman again, which enabled her to grab a box from a loose plank somewhere, before changing back into a child again. She opened the box and got a machine out, before placing the watch in it. She pressed a few buttons and said: "It'll take a few minutes, so I'll just go and feed Hikari and Yame." Vegeta watched her in confusion as she simply floated out of her window and to the stables that had been empty for years. Vegeta gave a shrug and jumped off after her.

When he landed, he saw Laze grabbing some hay, and separating it over two boxes, before dragging them toward two horses that seemed to be patiently waiting for their food. She gave them the boxes without any complaint, and wiped her forehead as the two horses began eating. Vegeta, again, was in awe. He had never seen horses close up, and they were lovely. One of them was a snow white horse and the other was midnight black. "Holy Mijana! It's fucking hot in this place!" Laze mumbled as she walked outside to get some fresh air, leaving Vegeta to gape at her in shock. Mijana was one of the Goddesses of Chikano-sei. Chikano-sei had five main Goddesses; Miden, Mijana, Zesoy, Seenoe and Sokati, who had created the planet.

"Laze, wait!!!" Vegeta shouted and ran after her. Laze turned, and this time, he clearly saw her eyes, but he paid little heed to it. "What did you just say?" he asked her, his expression serious. She blinked at him, before repeating the exact words she just said. "May I ask, _why, you said that?" "Because it was fucking hot in there!" Laze retorted. Vegeta gave a sigh, and wanted to open his mouth, when a loud beep emerged from Laze's room. "Finally!" Laze groaned, hands on her hips before she flew up to her room, with Vegeta right behind her._

From out of the machine, she grabbed, instead of one, two wristwatches, and gave one to Vegeta. "Just set the age, and press the green button," Laze explained. Vegeta shrugged and set the age dial on 25 years, and pressed the green button. He felt his body growing, until it stopped and he actually had to look down to see Laze, who smirked lightly. "You look mighty good!" Laze commented, and gave Vegeta a hand mirror she had, enabling Vegeta to see his face. Vegeta nearly fell over, for he could've sworn he saw his father in the mirror, but it was himself, for he didn't have the goatee like his father had. His fringe was gone and had made place for a windows-peak.

Laze had changed herself into 24 year old woman, and still wore the black cloak, which Vegeta found strange. "Why are you cloaked?" he asked. "Because I'm different," she said, and moved a hand into her hood and when her hand came out, it held on to a golden lock of hair, to which Vegeta gasped. He walked over to her and took the lock into his hand, twirling it around his fingers for awhile to see if it was real, and Laze allowed him. He gave it a short pull, and was rewarded with a light yelp.

He chuckled and suddenly, without a warning, he pulled the hood down, making her gasp as she tried to hide her face, but he stopped her from doing so. She looked up at him, with highly slanted sapphire blue eyes, high cheekbones, and truly beautiful silken golden hair. "I don't see why you'd hide your face from anyone in the first place, you're beautiful," Vegeta complimented. Laze however, narrowed her eyes and pulled her hands from his grasp and said: "That's the point! I'm _too beautiful! Do you have any idea how many Saiyans have already fought once they saw me or my mother?! Just to try and get a __taste of us!"_

Vegeta gasped, he'd never thought of that. Sure, some Saiyans cared about love, but others only did it for a good lay and for the beauty of the female. However, forcing yourself on a girl was pathetic! Suddenly, Laze noticed the sword he still had and said: "Oh, you use a sword?" "Uh… no. I already tried, but I'm no good in it," Vegeta replied. "Ah! Well, if you want, you can follow classes with me! I'm being tutored to master rapiers, broadswords, daggers, and scythes. Personally, I choose the scythe," Laze said. Vegeta thought about this. "Sure, why not?"

***28 years later, on Earth-sei***

The red aura of the GR illuminated the entire room, and it reminded him so much of his life on Vegeta-sei, yet right now, he had other things on his mind; namely surpass Kakarot and become a Super-Saiyan. He pushed himself up from the ground, sweat dripping from his solid form as he tried to remain standing on his two fingers (this is that scene with Bulma in the GR).

After a while he lifted himself into the sky and spun around like a cart wheel, when suddenly, the vid-screen popped on, showing a very enraged Bulma. The screen made her look all blue and purple, but Vegeta didn't even acknowledge her. "Stop it Vegeta! You're in no condition to be training right now!" she shouted at him. Vegeta however, didn't respond and kept on spinning [A/N: Doesn't he get dizzy or something?]. Bulma scowled even more. "I know you don't think so, but you have to rest right now!" Vegeta finally stopped spinning, growled and shouted: "Stop bothering me woman! And leave me alone!"

However, this was enough to break his concentration and he fell right onto the floor. As he tried to get up, Bulma continued rambling. "You know I'm right! So why won't you just listen to me and do as I say?!" Vegeta couldn't respond, he was still trying to get up, but Bulma saw this as that he didn't have anything to say. "No smart comeback? Well, that's good. Now go back to bed and get some rest!" "Not yet, I have something to tell you!" Bulma looked confused at Vegeta as he struggled to his feet. "Huh? Why? Is something the matter?" she asked worried, until she smirked. "Or maybe you're just going to apologize to me. If that's the case, then let's hear it!" However, all Vegeta hollered was: "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!"

This shocked Bulma, but Vegeta disconnected and continued his training. 'No woman tells me what to do!' Vegeta thought, and suddenly stopped mid-kick. That thought wasn't right. 'No _Earth woman tells me what to do! Now that's more like it!' There had indeed been but __one woman who had told him what to do; a very strong and wise one at that. She had been a Saiyan his own age, and had managed to make them look like adults, earning them the respect they deserved. At the age of three, she had started to tutor him to be a strong fighter, and he even picked up a lot of her habits, such as scowling continuously and smirking like the Devil himself. Pretty soon, they had formed a brother-sister-bond with each other, even though they trained like there was no tomorrow._

That night, after dinner, Vegeta went upstairs to his room. From out of his closet, he got a box that contained a few of his personal belongings. He sat on the bed and opened the box. A blood red sword lay sheathed in the box, just waiting to be used, a single picture of himself and the golden haired girl, an old book that held some ancient and very strong attacks he could use in the future, and some of the clothes his sister made for him. The clothes were of the best silk and were still the same color they had been when they were sewn. He gave a sigh and closed the box, before placing it back in his closet.

A few weeks later, Bulma woke up by the smell of breakfast, and stretched, before getting out of bed. She took a nice, warm shower, before going downstairs to eat. Vegeta was already stuffing his face, and she took her usual seat across from him, before digging in herself. Vegeta was remarkably quiet today, and Bulma wondered what was wrong. "You okay Vegeta?" she asked, and expected a cruel remark, but none came. Vegeta ate half his usual portion, before getting up and leaving for the GR. Dr. and Mrs. Briefs vaguely wondered what was wrong with him, while Bulma went into pursuit-mode. She ran after Vegeta and grabbed him by his arm, making him turn around. "What the Hell is wrong with you Vegeta!? You haven't said a word to me since I came downstairs!" Bulma screeched, her hands on her hips [A/N: lotta people use that pose].

However, Vegeta didn't respond, he just turned back around and walked over to the GR. Bulma was now gaping at Vegeta; Vegeta who doesn't want to 'fight' with her?! What was going on here!? The door to the GR closed as Vegeta entered, and disappeared from her view. As Bulma looked at her watch, she thought about staying home from work, but she couldn't do that.

Vegeta had to do a lot of trouble to keep his mouth shut. It had now been 20 years since he last saw his sister, and he tried to think about her lessons the entire day long to try and increase his powerlevel. Well, that hadn't been the easiest thing to do, and he had nearly yelled at Bulma just a second ago, hadn't it been for a wise lesson he had learned from his sister. _Don't waste time on something unimportant. Vegeta sighed. 'It's going to be a long day!'_

Bulma entered CC, and was greeted by a curly, auburn haired woman with light brown eyes, who wore a brown mini-dress that matched her eyes with long sleeves, dark brown high heels. The woman wore a pair of glasses which she pushed further up her nose to increase her vision. Her hair was pulled up in a light bun, and a few curly strands accented her face. When she saw Bulma, she smiled and said: "Good morning Ms. Briefs." "Morning Cenal. How was your morning?" Bulma asked, smiling at the wonderful employee. Cenal Radius had worked under Bulma's father for quite some years, and now she worked as Bulma's secretary. "I'll live. But John and Ginny were almost late for school this morning. Man! I actually had to _rip John out of his bed before he was finally up!" Cenal and Bulma burst out laughing. _

A few hours later, Bulma was looking over a few files, when Cenal entered her office. "Sorry if I'm disturbing you Ms. Briefs, but there's this guy who just won't go away," she said, her face a look of disgust on her face. "Some guy with black hair, a scar over his eye, and he reeks of women's perfume. At least 15 of them! Yuck!" Cenal had been known as one of the few women who disgusted the smell of perfume; she found it too artificial. However, Bulma knew who Cenal was talking about, and she growled low in her throat. "Please send him in, but don't leave, okay?" Bulma hissed, and Cenal nodded.

Cenal was also a very tough fighter, as her husband had taught her, who was a martial arts champion from East City. Cenal left, and returned with a cheerful looking Yamcha. "Hey babe!" Yamcha greeted, but Bulma just glared at him. Yamcha didn't notice and turned to Cenal. "Mind leaving now?" he asked, but Cenal shook her head and slammed the door closed. "I never, EVER, trust a male alone with a female unless they are wed!" Cenal growled out at him and suddenly covered her nose. "And you are redolent of women's perfume that is obviously not that of Ms. Briefs!"

Yamcha growled and said: "Stop lying!" "Cenal doesn't lie, Yamcha, unlike some people," Bulma hissed, just as mad as Cenal. Yamcha turned to his soon-to-be-ex, and laughed. "Don't tell me you belief this woman!" Yamcha asked, pointing at Cenal. He suddenly howled out in pain and grasped his finger, while Cenal seemed to examine her fingernails with one arm around her waist. "Next time you won't have a finger left," Cenal said, chuckling softly, soon joined by Bulma. "Yamcha, hate to tell you, but we're through. So you'd better get yourself removed, unless you want me to have someone to do it for you," Bulma said icily. The ex-bandit gaped at Bulma. "Babe! You can't be serious!" "Yes I do! Now GET OUT!!!" Bulma shouted, shooting up from her seat, having already pressed a small red button under her desk.

She looked up as a red light lit up in a corner of the room, and she gave a heavy sigh, before placing her newspaper aside and stalking over to Bulma's office. "Babe, let me explain--" "Don't 'babe' me! I'm not your babe! In fact, I never was! Now get the Hell out of here!!!" Her dark black army boots echoed throughout the hallway as she came closer and closer to her destination. "Bulma, just give me the chance to explain!! Just give me another chance!" "I gave you a million chances and you all blew them!" Her hair flowed down her back in the silent rhythm of a waterfall, and she snarled as she felt a powerlevel rise, so she placed two fingers on her forehead, stopping completely. Yamcha raised his chi and shouted: "Is this what I get for treating you the way I did for all these years?!" "YOU DID NOTHING BUT CHEAT ON ME SO YOU DESERVE IT!!!!" She disappeared. "Why you little!!!" Yamcha raced over at Bulma, and Bulma wanted to scream, but Yamcha was stopped as someone's fist was buried in his stomach.

As he crumbled to the ground, a female voice said: "That 'im?" "Yes! Now please, get him out of here Zeal!" Bulma said on a furious tone. "As you wish," the new female said and without a second thought, she hurled Yamcha through a window that Cenal had opened. She watched as he fell flat on his back, and she smirked evilly at her and Yamcha had a small hint of recognition, before she disappeared from his view.

Zeal straightened up and turned to Bulma, giving a curt nod, and walking out of the room. Bulma slumped in her chair and sighed. "At least I got rid of him." "I have a feeling he'll be back," Cenal mumbled, and she knew she was right; Earth males were so easy to predict, especially the ones that recently got dumped. 'This is defiantly NOT good!'

*****************************************************

**A/N: Oh boy! What's going to happen to Bulma?**

**And what about Vegeta?**

**Will those two ever get together?**

**Stupid question! OF COURSE THEY DO!!! The question is: "How?"**


	2. Chapter II

***Vegeta-sei, when it was still there***

"Keep your back straight, and don't tie those around your hands or you'll be dragged along if you fall off," Laze instructed the Prince as they were each seated on the two horses Laze owned. Laze was seated on the snow white Hikari, and Vegeta was seated on the midnight black Yame. "Man, this is harder than it looks," Vegeta muttered. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Let's try to move, shall we?" Laze said, a violent smirk forming on her lips. "Just lightly nudge Yame, he's very good trained and doesn't need someone kicking him, okay? And if you want to move a little faster, you could click your tongue a few times." Vegeta looked confused for a moment, until Laze lightly nudged Hikari and clicked her tongue a few times, which made Hikari start to walk. Vegeta repeated the process, and remarkably, Yame also began to walk.

The two Saiyans spent the whole ride in silence, neither knowing what to say. The two of them looked exactly like adults, so they could ride Hikari and Yame a little better, for those two horses were pretty big. Vegeta had his Uncle's sword strapped around his back, and Laze had her scythe strapped around her waist, but she somehow knew how to make it look like a stick, that way, Hikari didn't feel it while they were riding. Laze was dressed in her own training clothes and Vegeta now wore some silk golden trousers that were accented with small blue gems, a silver and indigo shirt that had a tear in the front and was accented with small green gems, and on his feet were some orange boots with shining blue tips.

Hikari and Yame calmly strode down the forest path with their riders looking calmly ahead. Well, Laze looked as calm as she could get, for she was scowling ferociously, and it didn't even seem like she was pissed off about something. After a while, they reached an open area in the forest, near a lake, where they gently pulled on the strains to make their horses stop. "Well, we're here," Laze said, dismounting Hikari. Vegeta dismounted Yame and looked around. Not much to say about it, except that it was quite beautiful. While Hikari and Yame drunk from the lake, Laze began her tutoring of the Prince.

The day was long, and Laze was not the easiest tutor on the planet, more like the toughest. The smallest mistake earned him either a punch or a kick, until he finally got it right. Her sapphire blue eyes kept shooting fire, and didn't take something that was almost right. She wanted it perfect, for almost, gets you somewhere almost. Vegeta might be the Prince, but under Laze, he felt like he was… normal, something he had never been before. Everyone wanted him well mannered, good by status, and of course, strong. Laze showed him the world didn't roll with just that. If one wanted to survive, he not only had to be strong on the outside, but on the inside as well, it was how she taught him to become, so he probably could survive a lot better in the world.

However, unbeknownst to them, they were being noticed by someone, who watched them in silence. He sat there, his dark black tail waving around behind him. None of them would ever know who he was until they were adults. But the person wasn't even sure if either of them would live that long.

Several weeks later…

The only sound over the hills of the desert was the sound of hooves that were nearly flying over the ground. Laze and Vegeta raced down the desert toward their usual training grounds, hoping on a good sparring session. Vegeta's skills had rapidly improved, both in riding and fighting, more than it ever would at home. The two Saiyans were together nearly every hour of the day. They raced over the hills, their laughter echoing through the canyons.

There was a pretty bad bruise on Vegeta's thigh, because he had once again told one of his new teachers, named Eneii Trazks, off for being an insufferable bitch. This delivered him a pretty bad beating, but Laze's training had been much better than any of the lessons Eneii could give him, for he was far more faster and stronger than her. However, somehow, he ended up with a very painful bruise there on his thigh, and he had absolutely no idea what was wrong. He hadn't told Laze, she'd just say he was weak, and being considered weak by Laze was not something Saiyans would like.

However, Laze knew something was bothering the young Prince, even though she didn't know exactly what. After a while, they reached the sparring grounds, where there were several scars in the ground from previous sessions. Dismounting their stallions, they grabbed their weapons and made a way for the middle, where Laze placed the capsulized GS. She set it on 50 times Vegeta-sei's normal gravity and straightened up, before starting to warm up, which Vegeta was already doing.\

Laze lunged at Vegeta with her scythe, and Vegeta easily blocked with his broadsword. The pain in his thigh increased by the intense gravity, but her tried to look strong before Laze. He swung at her head, but Laze ducked and slashed at his legs, and Vegeta jumped up. Their weapons clashed for a few times, until Laze surprised Vegeta with a sudden kick on Vegeta's right thigh, and Vegeta instantly dived to the side, avoiding the kick. Laze glared at Vegeta and disappeared.

A sudden kick to Vegeta's back sent him into the ground, and he jumped up just in time to avoid another slash of Laze's scythe. Before he knew it, a punch landed in his stomach and the grip on his sword loosened, and it fell to the ground. The beating Laze gave him then was one of the most painful ones yet. And when he fell down to the ground, Laze bent down beside him and said: "Never keep your guard down, unless you really want to die. Now get up." She got up and motioned with her head for Vegeta to get up. However, as Vegeta tried, he discovered he couldn't. Vegeta kept trying however, but it just wouldn't work. Laze sighed and pulled the broken Prince to his feet. She gave a nod to Hikari and Yame, who simply went home, while Laze placed two fingers on her forehead, and that was the last Vegeta saw, before he blacked out. 

When Vegeta woke up, he heard someone talking, but his head was still ringing by the amount of pain he had received earlier, but Laze told him he would be a lot stronger when he'd heal, so it was worth it. When he and Laze had started training, she had said it would not be easy, for she was far more stronger than him, but he still agreed, knowing he would grow stronger with each battle. Suddenly, he heard an unfamiliar voice say: "He's coming too." Vegeta opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bed, his wounds healed, and there were five girls in the room, of which Laze was one of them.

One of them had curly, auburn colored hair and light brown hair. A second had carroty hair and light blue eyes. A third had red hair and light green eyes. The last had lovely blond hair and aquamarine colored eyes. Each was dressed in nearly the same outfit as Laze, only in different coloring. "Glad to see you're awake Vegeta," Laze said, who sat on a chair at a desk, a little in the back, before standing up and walking over. "These are a few of my friends if you care to know." The auburn haired girl simply twirled one of her locks around her finger and said: "Yeah, well, my name is Ancle; it's an old Saiyan word for 'Fighter of a Dead Race', which isn't right one bit." They all giggled, and then the carroty haired girl smiled at Vegeta. "I am Zachana; it stands for 'Beauty From Above'." Vegeta whistled. The red head this time spoke. "I am Kaichi; my name stands for 'Protector of the Hurt'. Who-boy!" "Name's Ancha, which means 'Angel of the Abyss', pretty peculiar if you ask me."

Vegeta nodded. He then turned to Laze and said: "You never told me if your name stands for anything Laze. Does it?" Laze looked at him for awhile, before saying: "Bloody Bitch From Heck," before leaving. The five were left to deal with this new piece of information, and they were quite shocked.

***28 years later, on Earth-sei***

*RING-RING! RING-RING! RING-RI--" -- Beep! -- "You tried to reach me but I'm not home at the moment, so you're now talking to a machine. You get two options; either you leave a message after the beep, or be a loser and hang up the Goddamn phone! Ciao!" -- Beep! -- Bulma sighed, just as she needed to speak to the woman. "Hey Zeal, it's me, Bulma, I just wanted someone to talk to after what had happened to me, so once you're home, could you please--" Suddenly, there was a click from the other side and a gentle voice from the other side said: "I'm right here Ms. Briefs, I was just taking a shower."

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you, I'll call back later then." "No, it's okay, I was drying off anyway. So, what appears to be the trouble?" Zeal asked and Bulma heard she was rummaging through a few drawers. "Umm… do you remember that guy you hurled out the window?" Bulma started. She heard Zeal groan and she said: "Don't tell me that asshole is stalking you now!" "Sorry but… he is…" She heard Zeal growl. "What the hell is wrong with that overgrown son of a bitch!?!? He should know that no is no! Kami, what does he want with you?!"

Bulma knew that Zeal disgusted men that stalked on innocent people, and Bulma also knew that Zeal had hunted more stalkers down and killed them, than she could keep count. Zeal had been a cop for quite a few years until she retired and took a job at CC and began showing off her mechanical intellect. Zeal had also been one of Bulma's teachers, and she just didn't seem to age. Four of her friends who also didn't seem to age still worked for the police.

"Zeal, I was wondering… if you might just want to… hunt him down and… k--" Bulma didn't even get to say that word. "NO!!!! I stopped killing years ago Bulma! You know I stopped and never wanted to kill anyone again! That's why I stopped being a cop! Find someone else! Ask the police or something!" Bulma sighed. She should've known. Bulma was about to retort, when the door slammed closed downstairs. "WOMAN!!!!" an angry voice shouted. "Oh great," Bulma whispered. "Who was that??" Zeal asked.

"Oh, that was my houseguest, Vegeta, he's always like that, and he also -- Zeal?? You still there?" Bulma asked, hearing nothing whatsoever. Zeal's hands were shaking with disbelief, her eyes wide. 'Onnichan?' "Zeal?? Zeal!! You still there?!" Zeal snapped out of her trance like state and said: "Yeah, still here, sorry, I fazed out for awhile." "Ah, but look, I'm too afraid to ask the police." "I'll give you two options; either you go to the police, or ask this Vegeta to help." With that, she abruptly hung up the phone, just as Bulma was about to protest.

Zeal hurriedly dressed and searched the area of the CC compound where Bulma lived, and found a very strong chi-level. She placed two fingers on her forehead, and vanished. She sat down on the roof of CC and looked down at the circular shaped dome standing beneath her. In it, she felt a chi she hadn't felt in over 20 years. "Onnichan…" she whispered into the wind, with a soft, child-like voice.

Vegeta stopped when he heard someone whisper the word: "Onnichan." Onnichan was a Saiyan word for brother, but he had no brother or sister that was alive whatsoever, besides…

His gaze moved to the window, and for a second, he locked eyes with two sapphires and just saw a wave of golden colored hair wave about in the wind, before she was gone. Vegeta shook his head. He was hallucinating, he had to be! His sister was dead! Killed by Frieza himself! However, he just couldn't get that look out of his mind. He cursed inwardly. Now he had two females stuck in his head; his sister and Bulma!

***

Laze picked up a rock, and made it skip over the water of the crystal clear lake, before sitting down. She played a while with a few rocks, tossing them in the water with no chi at all, and watched as a few exotic colored fish jumped up at the sudden movement. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, Laze wondered if she should, seeing as Vegeta could come out any moment. However, she stunk, and she was freaking hot! 'Ah screw him! Let 'em see me! I got nothin' to hide!'

She pulled off her gloves, then her sandals, and then pulled her shirt over her head. Her now fully developed breasts bounced freely, now without the restrains of her shirt. Laze looked at them for awhile, not having looked at them before, before she slipped off her loose pants, and stepping out of them. She stepped into the water, and hardly felt the cold of the blood red water. Finally, she turned on her back and swam for awhile, until she just leaned against a rock, closing her eyes and fully relaxing.

Vegeta came out of the house, and got the shock of his life. He had seen a lot of whores at his father's castle, but none of them were a beautiful as Laze was. She hadn't seen him yet, and she sat with her shoulders just visible above the water, but he could still fully see her with his extraordinarily good vision. 'Shit, what is she thinking?! That no one would jump her and try to take her?! If so, she's really crazy!' Vegeta also had to control his reaction to her, but he couldn't help it, and they had only known for 6 weeks. 'Oh great.' They were just three, which meant they were too young for something like this, but with their adult bodies, they were ready alright!

Laze had sensed him instantly, but didn't make a move to acknowledge him. Only when she realized that Vegeta was definitely aroused, did she look up at him. She noticed that he gulped nervously, but she didn't pay attention to that. Vegeta was way too aroused to let loose, so she did something that she shouldn't have done.

***

The carroty haired woman sighed as she picked up the ringing phone. "Anachaz here," she mumbled. "Cut the crap!" a stern voice said. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want Zeal?" Anachaz asked a little irritated. "Vegeta's here." The woman paled. "But… but he was supposed to be…" "I know, but I saw him," Zeal said. Anachaz couldn't believe it, but if Zeal said so, it had to be the truth. "Okay, I'll tell the others." "Good, noay." "Noay."

**************************************************

**A/N: Okay, that was the second chapter.**

**Just a few things;**

_Onnichan **= Some of you might think this is Japanese, but it's not. The Japanese word for brother is 'Onni**__san', not 'Onni__chan'._

_Noay** = Just a Saiyan word for bye.**_

**Got questions? Ask away and I'll answer them.**


	3. Chapter III

***Vegeta-sei, when it was still there***

Laze's traced circles over the water in a rhythm only she could hear, as her face showed nothing but pain, anguish and sorrow. Both her parents have been killed, and it was suddenly announced she was forced to walk down the aisle with Prince Vegeta, something she never, ever, had wanted. Vegeta was nothing more but a brother to her, and she was nothing more than a sister to him. They were forced to meet in secret, and stay away from each other at all costs during the day. They acted like they could neither care about the other, which Vegeta could now do very good thanks to Laze's training.

They might love each other, but not in the way everyone wants them to love each other, that was impossible for them. Something suddenly ran up and down her spine, and she sighed. 'Now what?' she wondered, and looked back. There, stood none other than Nappa, Vegeta's new bodyguard, and hers as well mind you! "Get the Hell away Nappa! I'm in no mood to see you right now!" she said, looking down at the water again. She was still in her child's form, but not for long. "The King says you need to go to your classes! NOW!!!" Nappa hollered, and Laze growled angrily. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, had the right to talk to Laze that way!

Without a second thought, she shot to her feet, and powered up to something no one had ever seen. Nappa's jaw dropped as Laze changed into a grown woman, but with long, black, spiked hair, black eyes with a small red border, and was dressed in a long green dress with a slit on the left side. Her nails and fangs had grown a few inches, and her arms were lightly haired. She growled inside her throat, and gave Nappa a strong kick in his stomach, before punching and kicking him with all she had.

When he was down, she stepped on the man's chest and hissed: "No one, and I mean, NO ONE, tells Milaya Laze Milen what to do! Not even the Prince or King of this planet! As a matter of fact, I think it's the Prince, who's being told what to do by _me!!! So, STAY. OUT. OF. OUR. WAY!!!" And with that, she kicked him once more and shot off with more speed than she ever possessed. She landed near a lake, and looked in it, powering up to her absolute maximum power._

Her yellow hair was spiked in the front and cascaded down her back like a waterfall at the same time; she had a sharp windows-peak of which the point came just above the bridge of her nose; her eyebrows were flaming red and followed two spikes of hair upward; her eyes were a glorious sapphire blue; she wore a gold and silver dress that had a tear in the front, like most of her clothing, and on her left sleeve, a curly 'Z', was tinted; and from her shoulder blades, two red eagle wings clapped lightly.

She powered down, and changed into a 16 year old, the way she had looked when she had been 'born' in her last two lives. She remembered all too well, in one life, she had been forced to kill Prince Vegeta, but she had only badly injured him [1]. In the other, she never had to do that, but she had had to live through a living hell! She lived through 5 different UWs [2, 3] before she perished in the explosion of a planet together with her arch-rival Elvor Greadon.

The life before that had been the least pleasant. There, she had been Chikano-jin, which didn't bother her, but what did, was the monster that had held her in his… _its grasp, for 14 years, and when she was reunited with the one she loved, she was torn away from him by a war that was going on his planet, for the person she loved was a Saiyan. Ten years later, they found each other again, and had a young child, who she never got to see grow up. [4]_

"My life's a living Heck!" Laze concluded, rubbing her temples lightly. "Tell me about it," a voice behind her said, and she froze. 'No way,' she thought, as she turned around, only to face the smirking face of her very first mate. "Surprised to see me Nil?" "Shut up, and you know my name!" she lectured, but the smile on her face and the twinkle in her eyes gave it all away. He simply smirked and said: "Too bad for you, I won't be calling you anything else." Laze rolled her eyes.

A few weeks later…

Vegeta grabbed a small rock and tossed it over the lake, with Laze lying at the side, doing nothing whatsoever. Her tail, which was the equivalent color as her hair, waved about, while she stared up at the moon. It wasn't full, and she knew they wouldn't see one for awhile. She sighed, making Vegeta look at her. "Something wrong?" "Nah, just bored out of my fucking mind! That's all!" Laze said. Suddenly, she got up and said: "Get your things! I just need to let it all out right now!" Vegeta blinked, but obeyed, like he usually did, afraid to face her wrath. They mounted Hikari and Yame, and left toward a small village named Celeby, which was far away from the royal city of Vego. I'll put it mildly, it was about 500 miles away.

When they arrived, they were greeted by one of Vegeta's former guards, Trino, who looked exactly the same as when Vegeta last saw him, about 2 years back (Laze and Vegeta are four years old now). Trino had black spiked hair like most Saiyans, and from a distance, you could swear his eyes were black, but if you looked closely, you'd see they were of the darkest blue imaginable. He greeted the two with a wave of his hand, and took a drag of the joint he'd been smoking. Unlike the joints Humans had, Saiyans had joints that are one-hundred percent safe for one's health. 

The two Saiyans only nodded, for they couldn't let their horses loose, as they walked past, before dismounting their horses and continuing the way walking. Vegeta looked around in awe, he had never been outside the castle, and was planning to enjoy his trip here for the rest of his life. The two finally reached their destination, and Vegeta gasped in awe.

***28 years later, on Earth-sei***

The phone rang, and he gave a sigh, before picking up the danged phone. "Police department." "Hey Straight!" a cheery voice on the other end said, and the man sighed. "Oh shut up woman, what do you want?" "Vegeta's here on Earth-sei!" He instantly froze. "Excuse me?!" "Hihi! Gotta phone the others! Ta ta!" And with that, the woman hung up. He placed the horn back on the receiver, and allowed a smile to cross his face, before letting it fade. "How to get those two together this time? They succeeded three times, will they succeed a fourth time?" He chuckled. "They better!"

Bulma didn't know what to do. Should she go to the police, or ask Vegeta for help, like Zeal suggested? Vegeta's scream broke her train of thought and then, she remembered that Vegeta hated Yamcha more than he hated any other Human, so it was worth to try. She got out of her room and asked: "Yes Vegeta? What is it?" "The GR's broke again! FIX IT!!!" he hollered, and Bulma was about to scream something back at him, when she changed her mind. "FINE!!!"

Vegeta smirked as Bulma grabbed her tool-shed and walked to the GR. In mechanical intellect, Bulma came close to Laze's IQ, but was nowhere near it. He gave a sigh, before walking after her. Suddenly, both of them heard something in the distance. Sirens. Vegeta was about to take off to see what all that hullabaloo was about, when Bulma grabbed his arm. "Hey! You're not the only one who wants to find  out what's going on! I'm going too, like it or not!"

Vegeta knew that if he thought too long about it, he'd miss the action, so he hurriedly grabbed Bulma around her waist and shot off toward the scene of the crime. There was a hostage going on, and apparently, it looked mighty hopeless. The police was already there, and Bulma wondered if she'd see Zeal's friends somewhere. Vegeta just watched, amused, as if this was just some sort of movie.

She refilled her gun, and blew the remaining smoke from it, before sneaking inside. Her flaming red hair was pulled in a bun and was securely hidden under her helmet, and her body was well protected against nearly everything. Her eyes scanned the area, before running down the hall. With her back pressed to the wall, her eyes and ears on sharp, she sneaked down the hall, shooting all observation cameras as she went. After awhile she heard some talking, and she followed it, not making a sound.

Suddenly, there was a lot of shooting going on inside the building, and Vegeta could hear someone scream orders at people inside. Probably one of those cops, and within 15 minutes, all evildoers were arrested, a few with heavy bullet wounds. The two landed, and Bulma instantly smiled when she saw a familiar face. "Hey Collins!" she shouted, and the spiked red haired man turned around and smiled at the blue haired genius. "Why Ms. Briefs, what, may I ask, would you be doing here?" he asked her.

"Well, me and my houseguest heard sirens and we decided to see what was wrong," Bulma explained, while Vegeta simply staid back, not caring. Collins gave Vegeta a good once over, before asking: "Him?" "Yeah, who else?" Bulma said, a tad annoyed. "Well, last time I checked, you were with that Yamcha-fellow." "You hit the key-word!" Collins blinked. "You mean it's over between you two?" Bulma nodded. "He cheated on me one too many times!" "Got anyone else in mind yet?" Bulma shook her head.

Collins gave one last glance at Vegeta, before he said: "Best be going! I might see you!" before getting in his car and leaving. On the way, he was constantly thinking. 'So, they were right. Vegeta _is here indeed. Let's hope nothing goes wrong for him and Bulma, or we'll probably be history.'_

***

It wasn't too crowded, and the music was mostly slow and calm, and Vegeta looked in awe at the wondrous colors of the place. "What is this?" he whispered, afraid to catch someone's attention. "Shut up and follow me," Laze hissed and stalked casually through all the dancing couples toward the bar, with Vegeta right behind her. Once they got there, they were greeted by a black haired man who wore a age-increaser, like them, so he was probably a lot younger than he looked. "Well, well, if it isn't Laze. So, what are you doing here?" the man asked with a sly smiled on his face, his black eyes looking at her like she was one of this place's repeat-customers.

"Shut up Sardack, I don't feel like talking right now," Laze said as she leaned against the bar with one arm. Vegeta walked up beside her and looked at Sardack with a strange expression. "So, what would you have?" Sardack asked. "Just some Masajune, for both me and my brother here," Laze said, and gave a nod in Vegeta's direction. Vegeta looked at her in confusion, but Sardack just nodded. "Sure, follow me," he said, and opened a door behind the bar, and allowed them in first, before he followed.

He opened a hatch in the floor and told them to move, and Vegeta already heard the racket coming from below, but for some reason, he craved for it. The two Saiyans walked down the stairs, and after the hatch closed behind them, torches lit around them, and they continued their descend. Once they reached the bottom stairs, Vegeta couldn't believe his eyes. Loud music blared from boxes hanging all over the place and numerous Saiyans were dancing and partying the night away, while others just sat at separate tables, chatting, joking, and drinking. Vegeta had never been in a place like this before, and had no idea of what to do, so he simply followed his sister through the crowd. They reached the bar and Laze simply ordered some Yaso Juice for herself, and some Maigens Fire for Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't know if he could handle alcohol, but if Laze could he should be able to as well. Apparently, Laze wasn't the same when she was partying the night away, and Vegeta noticed that too. And besides, it beats training any time! Laze acted more like a real sister when she was partying, and she even managed to smile now and then, but it was usually more of a smirk anyway, for her face wouldn't allow her. Vegeta however, was glad to know she tried.

Laze allowed herself to party for once, she hadn't done that in years, and the last time she did, was when they had finally won UW3, which had been her first UW ever. Her body had ached for this for nearly weeks, but she hadn't allowed it then, but now she did, and her body was extremely grateful. She had tried to smile now and then, but knew her face wouldn't allow her, however, she could say she tried!

After some wild dancing, the two siblings slumped down at a table and let out a sigh. "Whoa, what a way to party!" Vegeta exclaimed. Laze nodded. "Laze?" "Hmmm?" "Why'd you bring me here anyway? We could've been training you know?" Laze chuckled, and an actual smile graced her face. "It's called doping, Vegeta, training non-stop is never good for you, so once in a while, you should relax to be ready for a new day of training. Get it?" she said. Vegeta nodded.

A sudden song caught their attention, and they just listened to the lyrics.

_I took a walk around the world to_

_Ease my troubled mind_

_I left my body lying somewhere_

_In the sands of time_

_I watched the world float to the dark_

_Side of the moon_

_I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah_

Laze couldn't understand why, but she felt like she had known this song before. It then dawned to her; it was one of Sardack's songs. She smiled and continued to listen while others danced.

_I watched the world float to the_

_Dark side of the moon_

_After all I knew it had to be something_

_To do with you_

_I really don't mind what happens now and then_

_As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

Vegeta saw Laze smiling but didn't bother to say anything about it, but he was shocked when heard Laze softly sing along.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Vegeta wasn't sure why she did it, but he decided to keep his yap shut about it. He just listened as the words seemed to roll clear from her tongue like butter. 

_You called me strong, you called me weak_

_But your secrets I will keep_

_You took for granted all those times I_

_Never let you down_

_You stumbled in and bumped you head, if_

_Not for me then you'd be dead_

_I picked you up and put you back_

_On solid ground_

Vegeta made up his mind and grabbed his sister's hand, and pulled her to the dance floor. Laze was confused at first, but soon, they had an entire crowd watching them as they both danced the night away.

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

_If I go crazy then will you still_

_Call me Superman_

_If I'm alive and well will you be_

_There holding my hand_

_I'll keep you by my side with_

_My superhuman might_

_Kryptonite_

Vegeta laid his sister down on her bed, and removed the age-increaser from her wrist, before leaving her room to go to his own room. He yawned as he dropped on his own bed, and he remembered himself thinking: 'If all parties are like that, I won't mind doing it again!'

**********************************************************************

[1] = Read 'Love & Revenge'.

[2] = Read 'The Saiyan Series'.

[3] = Universal War

[4] = Read 'Separation of Worlds'.

**I don't own the song, and it had nothing to do with the fic. But they're at a club people! So I needed some good music!**


	4. Chapter VI

Vegeta woke up the next morning when Laze shook him awake. "What?" he asked groggily. "We have to get off the planet, NOW!" Laze all but screamed. Vegeta looked at her in shock, and asked: "Why?" "WHY?!?! BECAUSE THAT GOOD- FOR-NOTHING FRIEZA IS GOING TO BLOW IT ALL UP!!! THAT'S WHY!!!" Vegeta's jaw dropped and after he got dressed, he and Laze hurried down the halls, toward the pod-area. They both jumped into a pod and took off, away from the planet. Five minutes after they left, the planet blew up.

When their pods crashed into the ground of a planet a few light-years away, the inhabitants were extremely surprised. Laze and Vegeta emerged from their pods, and Laze looked around in confusion, until a smile crossed her face. Vegeta noticed this, and asked: "What is it?" "Vegeta, we're on Chikano-sei, this is where my parents were born!" Laze said, her smile not wavering. Vegeta knew she had heard a lot about his planet, and she had always said she wanted to go there once, but when her parents died, she almost knew she'd never go there. But here they were, alive and kicking on the surface of Chikano-sei.

The inhabitants of Chikano-sei were extremely friendly, and an old man, who had said his name was Belthasar, had said he knew Laze's mother and father because they had followed classes with him, and he asked them if they would like to follow the same lessons as her parents had followed when they were young. The two exchanged one glance with each other, before they grinned and told the old man that they'd like that. Instead of mainly using their chi, they used something the people here referred to as Magical Energy, or 'Mana', which was different for both of them.

Vegeta learned that his type of Magic was Lightning, and according to Belthasar, that was one of the reasons why Vegeta's hair stood up like that. Laze had a very rare type of Magic, namely Dragon's Magic, a highly destructive form of Magic that called for a huge amount of Mana, which she had, she even had a little to spare. "A little?" Vegeta had once teased. "She could cast 20 of her strongest spells if she so desired to and not go to a Mana Fountain once!"

Mana Fountains and special altars were used to restore lost Mana, even though people usually used the Mana Fountains, which were usually surrounded by Manoliths, three large pillars circled around the Mana Fountain, the top bent to the middle just above the core of the Fountain, and a large Mana Boll on top of it to send out Mana to Manohors, small creatures that gave Mana to all that were of its own group that were near him, they were usually found around wizards, because they used the most Mana of all, which included Vegeta and Laze. Things called Shrikes, which were creatures with large wings attached to their head with no legs and arms, that could send out a shriek so high, and with such precision, they could easily knock the wind out of you by the force it was sent at you, usually guarded Manoliths.

So as not to be discovered by Frieza or his minions, the two named themselves Kyoushi and Maya, and pretended to be Belthasar's grandchildren, who had agreed to help the two to stay undiscovered.

A druid also tutored them, but only taught them how to make a Life Shield around themselves to protect them better, and the Rangers taught them the art of shooting with a bow and arrow. The two of them were extremely powerful, and usually spent time together training, or studying new spells Belthasar gave them. The two became one with nature more and more as the days passed.

One day, Laze was just watching the sundown, her brother standing beside her, their Manohors taking a break as well. She just couldn't believe how happy she was here. She had never been this happy anywhere else in all her life (which was a very long time mind you!). With a sigh, Laze sat down on the ground, the bottom of her feet touching and her hands on her ankles, tail swaying lazily behind her.

"This sure is beautiful," she mumbled, and Vegeta looked oddly at her. "You've never said that word before," he stated, as if it was a miracle of some kind. She looked up at him, and smiled at him, without too much trouble at all. "Because there was nothing around I could say it about. I've seen everything of Vegeta-sei when I was 6 months old, due to my parents' constant traveling around," she explained, looking over at the huge lake they were at.

Vegeta watched his sister for awhile, and looked at the lake as well. The two teenagers (they were now ten years old) staid there for awhile, until Vegeta turned to Laze and said something she had never expected. "I'll be leaving in the morning." Laze stared up in shock. "What?!" "I'm going to look for surviving Saiyans." Laze was instantly on her feet.

"Kyoushi! You can't be serious! Frieza'll find you and what will you do when he does?! He could kill you whenever he wants!" she said as something started to glitter in her eyes. As the first droplet rolled down her cheek, more began to follow. Vegeta looked down at her, and said: "Stop crying Nichan, you're not making it any easier for me." "I'm not trying to! Just don't go! You can't go! You'll die!!" she sobbed, trying to choke them back, but failing miserably. Vegeta did something Laze had done years ago.

He placed his hands on either sides of her head, and a strange glow encircled her head, before her eyes closed and she fainted into her brother's arms. Vegeta brought her home, and laid her down on her bed, hugged her once more for what could possibly be the very last time, and left to his own room to pack his things.

The next day, Laze woke up around noon, and she instantly remembered the last night's events, and she began crying. She buried her head into her pillow, and didn't notice the flame haired boy climbing through her window. He was a little older than she was, he had a windows- peak, a scar running from just above his left eye to right above his chin, sharply pointed ears, and wore some casual clothes. He walked over to her and lightly stroke her back, telling her it was okay, that everything would be fine, and she allowed him, not caring whom it was. Her everlasting pride had shattered, and he knew it, so he pulled her into his arms, sitting down onto the bed with her in his lap, his chin resting on her head and his arms holding her against him as she cried into his chest. He rocked back and forth with her, hoping to make her tears stop from falling.

"He'll die… I know he's going to die… why wouldn't he listen to me?" she whispered. "Don't worry, I'll tell someone to see to it that he won't. Okay?" She nodded, and whiped her tears away. He laid down, with Laze still in his arms, and he told her to rest, and she did. He kept on stroking her back, not noticing his body's reaction to the girl in his arms. He kissed her forehead, and fell asleep with her.

***5 years later***

Zeal gave the man the form, and he looked it over a few times, until he looked at her. "Okay, what are you planning girl?" he asked sternly. "Don't call me 'girl' already, I'm supposed to be an adult remember?" Zeal said, her jacket slung over her right shoulder. "Whatever, so, what do you plan on doing?" the spiked red haired man asked. "I don't know, but who knows? I'll find something I guess," Zeal said, and even though it's been 5 whole years, she still felt pain in her heart, and at some points, it was clearly visible.

Pjotr Collins sighed, and got up from his seat. "Then I wish you good luck Zeal," he said, and they shook hands, before Zeal left the office. Once she got outside, she instantly saw a curly brown haired woman stand there, a small infant boy in her arms. "Hey Cenal, any luck?" she asked. "Yep, I figured out on which school she is and they have an open invoice, Science I'm afraid, but…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'll be able to keep an eye on her." Cenal nodded, and Zeal opened the door of her car, and Cenal got in, before Zeal got into the driver's seat. As they drove off, Zeal couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta was all right, for she feared he was killed already, but something told her not to worry.

***15 years later***

Vegeta was just walking around, because he blew up the GR again and it wouldn't be done within a week, so he was bored out of his mind. He came past International Park, and watched a few children play around, before he went to sit down on a bench. He then noticed a young girl on a swing, being pushed by what appeared to be her older brother, because they looked very much alike. They both had auburn colored hair and light green eyes. The boy was about 15, while the girl was barely 6 or 7.

The two of them seemed to entertain themselves pretty good, seeing as the girl was laughing her head off as the boy pushed her with a smile. For some reason, they seemed familiar to him, and he watched them for awhile, until something touched his leg. He looked down, and saw a multicolored ball rolling near his leg, and a young girl came scurrying toward him to get her ball back. Vegeta watched as she picked up the ball, looked up at him, and smiled shyly, before heading back to her friends.

He looked up, only to see a woman around twenty, leaning against a tree, standing almost completely in the shadows, her face directed his way, and somehow, he knew she was looking at him. He glared at her, but she didn't move. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she had long hair that nearly reached the small of her back. Something around her waist twitched, before her arms uncrossed, and she ran like the wind, disappearing as if she'd never been there in the first place.

"Earthlings, they're all weird," he mumbled to himself. "Then I should be glad not to be one, huh?" a familiar voice said, and as he looked behind him, he gasped. The woman smirked wickedly, and sat down beside Vegeta, her arms crossed across her chest. After awhile, she whipped a loose strand of golden colored hair from her face and looked at Vegeta. "What?" she asked, her sapphire blue eyes shimmering lightly. "But I thought you…" "Same here." The two smirked wickedly, before they got up, and left the park.

****

The next morning…

"Where were you last night, Vegeta?!" Bulma demanded. Vegeta chuckled as he took a bite from his sandwich. "I was with a friend for your information," he said sarcastically, but that one sentence made Bulma gape at him in shock. Vegeta just finished his sandwich in silence, before leaving the kitchen. They didn't see Vegeta for quite some weeks, even after the GR was rebuilt, he often left CC, saying he was going training, and everyday he would come back with wounds that would be fatal for humans, but not for Saiyans.

"Vegeta, how the hell did you _get_ these anyway?!" Bulma demanded, fastening another bandage. "None of your business woman!" Vegeta hissed, not showing the slightest hint of pain, even though inside, he was burning with it. Bulma found this extremely odd, but after she cleaned his wounds, he had dozed off, and Bulma left to go to work for the last hours of the day.

She gave a sigh as she approached the building. "Bulma, can I have a word with you for a second?" a familiar voice said, and Bulma looked up to meet Zeal's sapphire blue eyes. 'How'd her eyes get so blue?!' Bulma inwardly fumed about that there was someone with eyes bluer than hers were. "Yeah, sure," she said softly. "About what?" "It's about Vegeta," Zeal said, her face dead serious. Bulma couldn't help but feel something wasn't right. "What about him?" Zeal looked around anxiously, before pulling Bulma along to a deserted side of the building.

"Bulma, Vegeta's trying to reach what he's not ready for, yet. And when he'll finally reach it, he'll probably kill that 3rd class dweeb of a Kakarot, let me finish!" Zeal said before Bulma could interfere. "Once that's done, he'll go trying to kill himself because he believes that there's nothing left to live for. I want you to prove to him, that if you throw life away, it's a true waste, will you?"

Bulma looked shocked for a moment, until she frowned and hissed: "No, let him kill himself! I don't care! See if there's someone who does!" The golden haired woman across from her gasped in shock. "Zeal, he's just a good-for-nothing, two-timing asshole who cares about none other than himself and beating Goku! Even if he decides to live on with his life, there'll never be somebody that'll care for that… that… monkey!"

This made Zeal cover her mouth with one hand as she gasped again. When she removed it, she looked sadly at the ground. "You're right…… I guess… I guess I was a fool to ask you…… I… I just…" she choked back a sob. "Please excuse me," she muttered, running past Bulma, tears filling her sapphire blue eyes as she ran. Bulma was in shock. In all her life, she had never seen Zeal cry, she was always so strong. Bulma had never imagined Zeal to be so shocked when she called Vegeta a monkey, no one ever was.

After awhile, she followed the hysteric female, but found something she never thought she'd see. Instead of finding her crying onto the ground near the lake at the back of the building, she found the woman deadly frustrated, taking it out on some small rocks. Zeal picked up a rock and screamed in anger, before hurling the stone away, and a pretty good distance.

Some days later, Bulma found her, sitting near a pond in the park, long after dark, just watching the stars. She was smoking, something she did when she was either sad, or upset. In Bulma's opinion, it could be both. Bulma cleared her throat, but Zeal didn't move; she just sat there. "Zeal, I…" "Go away woman, I have no intentions of hearing your incessant babbling right now!" Zeal hissed in a very familiar way. Bulma shook her head and said: "I just wanted to apologize, I'm sorry about what I said, really I am."

Zeal shot up and whirled around to face Bulma, and Bulma saw the burning rage in those two sapphires. "I don't need your pity woman! So go away and leave me alone!" Zeal turned back to the pond and stalked over to the edge of it. She staid there, unmoving. Bulma sighed, and tried again, but all she got was: "…Go away."

***15 years in the past, Orange Star High School***

She entered the room, and looked over all the new faces, looking, searching, for any sign of--- 'Gotcha!' she thought as she got sight of a certain lavender haired girl, sitting in front of the class, highly nervous. Zeal smiled, before standing behind the desk and taking a deep breath. The children all gulped, some knowing from experience that every new teacher gave a long lecture about the school rules, especially the first lessons of the new year. Zeal looked up at the children and began.

"First of, I think it might be easy for you to tell me your names, that would make my stay here a lot easier." The children mentally sighed in relief, and all said in unison: "Yes Ma'am." Zeal smiled warmly, and said: "Okay, let's start from the back, I want you kids to state your name, age, and a few of your hobbies. And don't worry, I won't tease people about their hobbies, and I don't want others to do that either," she flashed them a dark look, "do I make myself clear?" "Yes Ma'am."

"Patrick McMutton, I'm 17 years old and like playing baseball and computer games," a tall boy in the back said once Zeal pointed at him. "Maggie Anderson, I'm 18 years old and like to knit and play soccer." It continued like this, until she reached the lavender haired girl, who tried to hide her face from the others, who were snickering evilly. "Bulma Briefs, I'm 14 years old and like to invent stuff." Nearly everyone burst out laughing, like so many years before, and Bulma felt tears welling up in her eyes. A loud bang shut them up however.

Zeal's hand was flat on the table, palm down, and around her hand a few cracks were clearly visible. "I thought I said something about making fun on one's hobbies!" she hissed angrily. The children gulped, but Bulma watched, fascinated by this new teacher who actually managed to shut the loudest class in the school up within a second. Zeal gave one heavy sigh, before straightening herself up and saying: "I am Ayalim Nelim Zeal, or Zeal, for short, I'm 25 years of age, and I enjoy shooting, horse riding, fighting, and---" she paused for effect, "---killing stalkers of young women."

The entire class let out either a loud gasp, or (in the boys' case) a fascinated: "Whoa!" Bulma belonged to the last group. Instantly, the children started asking all sorts of questions, like "What do you like to shoot with?" or "What kind of horse do you ride?" or "How much stalkers did you kill?" Zeal answered with honest answers, and when the bell nearly rang, she gave all children a list with all school rules, and on paper, it was a lot better.

During recess, everyone who had followed classes with Zeal so far was talking about her, and this confused most of the other teachers, for not one of them had ever been that fond among students. Zeal however, didn't pay the slightest attention to it all; she just sat outside under a tree and ate a sandwich. After that, she pulled out a hip-flagon and drunk greedily from it, some dark red liquid seeping down her chin. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and sighed, her large fangs exposed to the world. She closed her mouth, and her fangs returned to normal, and she walked back into the building.

***15 years later, International Park***

Zeal didn't remember how long she staid there, but after awhile, a small sigh escaped her lips and a tear escaped her eye. Her mate was dead now, and she didn't even know how it happened. She just sat on a bench, looking at the lake. Before she did anything drastic, she pulled a joint from her pocket to ease her troubled mind. She had thought a walk would've done that, but apparently, it did not. She was starting to think about leaving her body lying somewhere in sand or something; she felt there was nothing she could do anyway.

__

I took a walk around the world to

Ease my troubled mind

I left my body lying somewhere

In the sands of time

I watched the world float to the dark

Side of the moon

I feel there's nothing I can do, yeah

The words suddenly echoed through her head, and she gasped. 'How the fuck did that get in there!' she thought angrily. She looked at the lake, and began to wonder. 'I wonder if he really is gone. I mean, there's no proof, just rumors.' She was about to get up, when she heard someone behind her clear her throat. 'Oh great! What does _she_ want?!' she thought angrily. Bulma spoke, but Zeal interrupted her and told her to leave. After Zeal had gotten up and was facing the lake, Bulma tried once more, but Zeal just mumbled: "…Go away."

Bulma sighed, and asked: "What's wrong with you? What do you have against the world?" Zeal turned to Bulma angrily and said: "Look here woman, _I_'m not the one with the problem all right?! It's the world that seems to have a problem with my brother and I!" Bulma gasped. "People take one look at him or me and they go: 'Aaaah! Help! A bloodthirsty beast that only cares about killing and revenge!'" Zeal's shoulders slumped. "They judge us before they even know us."

With that, she ran past Bulma, her eyes again threatening to fill with tears. Bulma couldn't believe what Zeal had just said. 'Brother?? Zeal has a brother…… oh my God! It can't be!'

__

Stop bothering me **woman**! And leave me alone!

I don't need your pity **woman**! So go away and leave me alone!

Those two sentences, so different, yet so much the same. And Vegeta saying he'd been with a friend, it all makes sense now. He'd been with Zeal. But now she was starting to doubt if Zeal, was the woman's real name. However, a sudden shout of pain shook her out of her referee.

She blinked, before running over to see what was going on. What she found made her smile wickedly. Yamcha had been wounded, pretty bad, and apparently, whoever did this either repudiated him, or just enjoyed injuring/killing the guy.

Suddenly, she heard someone talking, and a little later, she heard laughter, not normal laughter, but cold, cruel, maniacal laughter, as a blood red beam pierced Yamcha's chest, killing him immediately.

"Noay kiantoka!" a cold voice screamed, before a beam of chi energy shot into the sky, disappearing without a trace.


End file.
